Conquerors - Galactic Takeover Strategy
"So, wanna win a war, do you?" - Adam This strategy is in no way perfect, It is neither inferior or Superior. You might think by the title, that this will instantly make one exceptionally good at the game, You must know what you can and can't do, but it boils down to the risks involved. The Galactic Takeover is a strategy developed by users Catgogo5 and 03jc9. All of Adam's strategies are interchangeable! ---- A few Notes to include, the wiki needs the up-to-date information. First, I dare never shoot down an opinion or theory unless it's claiming misinformation. Likewise, I welcome arguments to the table, I respect opinions on many "Variations" of this strategy, not people claiming it's objectively impossible. No strategy is for every people ever, if you can't do it well, or you misinterpret information, don't complain and claim you're right; What you believe doesn't and won't matter to those who believe otherwise, their beliefs don't mix. Second, if anyone has had trouble performing Short-Term strategies like this, nothing is objectively absolute, anything can be revised to work to your understanding and experience. Last, one could say a 'Pro' makes complex and difficult strategies, and can pull them off perfectly-- False, no strategy is too easy or too hard, there is NEVER such a thing as a complex strategy that is hard to do, and as such, this strategy is only 'bad/difficult' for those who lack understanding of the steps, or simply don't possess a commonplace perspective on it. I say, have an open mind to things, only a fool deals in absolutes. For those wondering, no, this particular variation is not for Oceanic or Navy maps, as this was made for Land-Based conquests, and Adam doesn't use a Navy. Instructions: - You must be prepared to take risks, such as leaving allies to defend you, This requires that you abandon your defence for the sake of power. 1. Immediately after the round begins, place a nuclear plant at your base. 2. You begin with soldiers, send them IMMEDIATELY to capture crystals. 3. Make sure to have an ally to protect your crystals, do not buy a barracks. 4. The moment you can afford to buy a Space Link, place one immediately. (At this point, if you had an ally, they'll be able to buy space ships from you) (If you didn't buy any people, you can now mass produce an army of ships) 5. Buy an army of Space Ships, have a friend help you. 6. Once you have enough men, have your ally raid a base with you, (With your space ships, assuming you make more money than the enemy; Raid the weakest base, your army will most likely win on the first attempt.) Short and Detailed Version - Capture the vacant crystals, have an ally defend them, save for a Space Link, and if your ally has a barracks and Tank Warehouse, Buy from them to make an army, raid a base and set up a plant there, With the money you make off all the plants you got: You should be able to completely take over every base without trouble. Trivia - This Strategy is most effective on servers with more defensive players, since they don't go for the crystals. - The user who made this Strategy, catgogo5, got the inspiration off the Galactic Federation, from Metroid. - This strategy is an extremely high risk, high reward strategy, and you must have a VERY good ally (Due to the fact, they'll probably not take and defend your crystals if they don't also attempt this Strategy) Author Note: This Strategy is one built entirely off teamwork; One person saves their money for Space Shipsare quite powerful to destroy the enemy, another person makes sure the enemy doesn't take the crystalsyour base This strategy also goes a LOT better than using a nuke, it's a lot more efficient in taking over the server. Catgogo5 hasn't lost a round with this strategy, ever, NO strategy is for everybody however. Walk in the books you read... 22:04, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Other Variants of this Strategy(Because no one variant of the same strategy is for everyone.) Essential Information for the To-be Indestructible Master of War! Galactic Unision Strategy(Iironically renamed it as such because of how impractical it's strategy is) Survival Mode, Executing perfection. Juggernaut Rush Strategy[had to completely rewrite this variant, because it's original contents were completely idiotic.) Category:Strategy